


Релаксация для демона

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex in the Bookshop (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Switching, Tender Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Когда ты устал, заработался и ненавидишь весь мир, кроме одного любимого крылатого существа. Который точно знает, что в таких ситуациях делать.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Релаксация для демона

Насколько сильно можно устать от действительно адской работы, если ты сверхъестественное существо? До чёртиков. И устаешь, причем, 24/7 круглый год без отпусков и выходных. Зато обязательно есть завалы и изнурительные командировки. Как вот сейчас.  
  
Кроули ввалился в книжный спустя три недели безвылазной каторги на третьем кругу преисподней. Он устал смертельно, а ещё соскучился. Ведь там даже мобильник не работает!  
  
— Азирафаэль!  
  
Тусклый негромкий зов растекся по помещению, и среди дальних полок послышались шаги.  
  
— Кроули, дорогой мой, ты наконец-то здесь!  
  
Демон не успел даже очки снять, как небесный воин материализовался прямо перед ним и заключил в трепетно-нежные объятия. И сразу стало так тепло и хорошо, словно в горячую ванную посадили. Да ещё и с любимой музыкой. И ароматическими свечами. Кроули обмяк и положил на плечо ангела голову, расслабляясь постепенно, шаг за шагом, мышца за мышцей. В волосы вплелись ласковые пальцы, начиная перебирать пряди. По коже побежали мурашки. Азирафаэль что-то тихо спрашивал или просто говорил, особо не ожидая ответа, а демон отдыхал. Душой, _или что у него там есть_.  
  
А затем заметил кое-что из новых деталей. Ангел был в одной рубашке, с тонкими подтяжками поверх. Да ещё и рукава закатал. Где-то в животе медленно начинало крутить.  
  
Кроули чуть отодвинулся и заглянул в родные глаза. Одного слова на грани слышимости было достаточно, чтобы на ангельских губах заиграла понимающая улыбка.  
  
— Хочу..  
  
Следующее движение было таким слаженным и точным, будто они его репетировали энное количество раз. Уверенные руки опустились по спине к ягодицам, затем чуть ниже, тонкие пальцы вцепились в плечи. Ангел подхватил податливое тело, демон обвил его ногами, а губы слились в чувственном поцелуе. Спина с выступающей полоской позвонков коснулась полок и корешков бесценных книг. Щёлкнула пряжка ремня.  
  
Когда подтянутого живота коснулась голая кожа, с губ слетел первый стон. С укусом в шею прибавился рваный выдох. А с первым толчком сквозь шипение послышалось тихое " _Азирафаэль..._ ", вкрадчиво забираясь в самое сердце светловолосого крылатого. Темп был тягучим и медленным, ангел покрывал поцелуями шею, ключицы, периодически прикусывая мочку уха или прижимаясь к губам. И Кроули плавился от накатывающих эмоций.  
  
— Я так скучал, мой дорогой, без тебя так пусто. Мое сокровище, самое ценное и желанное. Ты такой восхитительный, до мурашек, до дрожи.  
  
Демон жмурился, хватался за деревянные полки, плечи, шею. Смаргивал подступающие слёзы, запрокидывал голову, и все звал, выстанывая одно-единственное имя. Его держали уверенно и бережно, и все его существо затапливала невероятная всепоглощающая любовь. Когда темп все же ускорился, а ангел внутри так точно задел комок нервов, Кроули всхлипнул и подался вперед для поцелуя, неосознанно поджимая пальцы ног. Под веками заискрились фейерверки. По телу разлилась медовая нега. Оторвавшись, Азирафаэль посмотрел на него потемневшими глазами, сбивчиво дыша.

— Кроули, дорогой.. Я так соскучился..

Демон знал точно, что звучало между строк, и был совершенно не против. Получив одобрительный кивок, ангел плавно вышел и перехватил его удобнее, щелчком убирая остатки одежды в корзину для белья, а затем двинулся в спальню. Кроули жался к нему, обвивая длинными конечностями, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи, пока его не положили на прохладные простыни. Нежность в воздухе можно было ковшиком черпать. Ангел навис сверху, касаясь губами покрытой испариной кожи, языком очертив ореол соска, прикусив кожу внизу пупка. Ощущение губ, а затем теплого рта на вновь крепнувшем члене заставило демона выгнуться в пояснице и прикусить губу. Когда он с рваным вдохом вновь посмотрел вниз, сердце пропустило удар. Азирафаэль, не отрываясь от основного занятия, одновременно с этим растягивал сам себя. Грудную клетку пробило острым чувством сладкого предвкушения.

— Ты невыносимо горячий, Кроули, а-ах, – пару мгновений спустя, совершенно забыв о присущем ему смущении и опускаясь на член, ангел подрагивал и опирался на демоново плечо, смотря из-под подрагивающих ресниц. Демон завороженно ловил каждое движение, каждую эмоцию на румяном лице, придерживая за мягкие бедра. 

— Черт, ангел, – тот поднялся, снова принимая, набирая скорость по мере привыкания, – как хорошо..

Через мгновение Кроули не выдержал, приподнимаясь и садясь, прижимая ангельское тело ближе, опираясь одной рукой за спиной, а второй обхватывая любовника за талию. И начал двигаться вместе с ним, впитывая ощущения, не моргая. Взгляд змеиных глаз был прикован к любимым чертам, к зажмуренным векам, приоткрытым губам, чуть влажным завиткам волос у виска. 

— Ты просто произведение искуссссства, любовь моя~

Серо-зеленые глаза распахнулись, встретившись с янтарными. И все слова, возвышенно говорящие о трепетных чувствах, отпечатались на сетчатке, немыми одами зазвучали в самом сердце. Кроме жарких вздохов и сиплых стонов больше не звучало голосов. Они все переливались благодатью на каком-то другом уровне, лучились в переплетенных аурах, в слившихся душах. Оба существа были переполнены друг другом до краёв, и было в этом что-то совершенно невозможное.

_Непостижимое._


End file.
